powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reinstatement
Reinstatement is the 14th episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. It features the reinstatement of Charles Lashing and becoming the head of the Engineering Department. Plot Charles is resetting up his apartment when Riley Jacobs, the Dean of Cal Reef asks him to become the chair of the Engineering Department. He takes in a heartbeat. Peter travels North with a crew from the film club to work on a project in northern California, leaving only six rangers at Charles' disposal. The six rangers face off against the mother-daughter duo. At nightfall, the girls return again and face the rangers. However, from the shadows steps Peter who uses his cyclone staff to send the girls away. The others are surprised to see him return. He said the crew was walking through the woods when he found a stick and it bonded to his morpher to become his staff to be more powerful, into the Blaze Staff. However, three dreadnaughts soon rises from the ashes. Both megazords are formed, and its barely enough power to take them down. They return to Charles' place and ask to develop a more powerful megazord. He replies, "Why would I create something you will only use two or three times when the raw power is already at your disposal?" Meaning they can combine their zords into an ultrazord, the most powerful combination ever. Cast * Teddy Winslow (CF Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Stella/Steel Force (CF Crimson) * Takshiel/Excalibur (CF Navy) * Charles Lashing * Dean Riley Jacobs * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir * Kosarin * May LeClark-Jezella * Genral Quarzite * Wing-bat * Bauri * Necro * Dr. Anton Coaster Power Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing), X-Blade (Fire break), Firehawk Zord, Drive Tire, Biometric Armor Millennium Force: Ignition (default), Electro break, Dolphin Zord, Techno Armor Furry 325: Ignition (default), Sting Blade (Insect Break), Python Zord, Exoskeleton Railbalzer: Coaster Train (Mono-cast), Storm Staff (Cyclone Clash), Storm Zord, Wild Armor Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI), Outlaw Zord, Pig Skin Armor, Transformation Jet Blade Steel Force: Ignition, Phantom Bow, Dragon Zord, Phantom Armor Excalibur: Ignition, Gym Staff, Mach Zord, Mystico Armor, Transformation Jet Blade Notes * First fight with Stella and Takshiel as Coaster Force members * First time a mentor becomes a leader at their job ** Most were either already in charge (Captain Mitchell in Lightspeed Rescue, Sensai Wantanabe in Ninja Storm, Doggie in SPD-although he gets a promotion post-series, RJ in Jungle Furry, Ji in Samurai, Kendall in Dino Charge, Marisol defaulted in GSA.O, Ryan and Billy and Jason in Hexagon), worked for someone else (Tommy in Dino Thunder, Dr. K in RPM, Mick in Ninja Steel, Madame Salir in GSA, Alex Fierro in Battle Thunder, Dan and Taylor in Hexagon), being a mentor was their only job in the show (Zordon in MMPR/Zeo, Dimtri in Turbo, Shayla in Wild Force, Udonna in Mystic Force, Andrew in Overdrive, Gosei in Megaforce), or had no mentor to begin with (in Space and Lost Galaxy alpha 6, Time Force Circuit, and Hyperforce in ep. 1, Alpha 55/Game Master afterwards) * Unlike in the Sentai, Kosarin and Jezella have already been around and assisting Count Vladsmir instead of being risen from the deep via a magician, who's fight and death will be used for Night Hours * This is the first episode to feature Daiadosta footage See Also * Block 22: Rise, Ocean Bride!-Sentai Counterpart (Fight footage, six rangers) from Himitsuranger * Block 27: Steel on Wood, Daiadosta!-Sentai Counterpart (Orange Ranger's arrival, Dreadnought fight) Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen